


Ghost Hunt

by MagicalDragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: Jehan and Combeferre explore their university at night, hoping to run into anything supernatural...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistlethrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistlethrush/gifts).



> Mistlethrush asked for anything Jehan-centric, or for Jehan/Combeferre, so here's Jehan and Combeferre hanging out!


End file.
